A Love Dilemma: Monica's Diaries
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: Monica's story, since she met David. She imprinted him...but did she really love him?
1. Loss and Newcomer

**_Author's Note:_**_ This fic is based in the movie "Artificial Intelligence", and it's focused in Monica Swinton. It's from her own point of view, since Martin was frozen until she died 2000 years after. I included some dialogues from the movie (to make it easier to understand her thoughts) and some ideas of my own. I hope I can show her real feelings. If you leave me a review, it would be great, because it's a great help. Enjoy the story!_

"A Love Dilemma: Monica's Diaries" 

By Danielle Swinton

**_*She imprinted David…but did she really love him?*_**

***Chapter 1: Loss and Newcomer***

"Your son is seriously ill, it seems like a new kind of cancer" Dr. Frazier said "We'll have to freeze him until we find a cure"

These words broke my heart, I felt like I was losing a part of myself, because Martin is part of me. The doctors told us that he would be frozen until they came up with a cure, but I don't know if they'll find it…

"Why did this happen to us?!" I sobbed "Why? Why?" 

Henry seemed so calmed, I can't believe it. It's **his** son who's there, almost dead! But he's not very open when it comes to his feelings…

Martin was finally frozen. We went home, and Henry hugged me. He told me that everything would be okay, but I'm so sad…I feel so lonely, I miss my son so much…

---------------------------------------------------

Five years have passed since I saw my son being frozen, and I remember that moment as if it had happened yesterday…it's been 5 years…5 sad, lonely years…

One day, we went back to Cybertronics, because Dr. Frazier wanted to talk with us. While Henry talked to him, I was with Martin, who was in an isolated, transparent coffin. He was frozen, but it seemed like he was sleeping…I read to him one of his favorite stories, "Robin Hood"

_"Listen, there was an article by Randenbach in the Journal of Chinese Medicine - they're talking about these virus locators…"_

_"Hello again, Monica"_

_"... microscopic, synthetic hunter killers. Did you read that article?"_

_"I can still hear you!"_

Henry was still taking to the doctor, asking for an article, while I was alone with Martin, worried about him. And Henry…he just showed interest in that stupid article, and his attitude annoyed me so much! I don't care at all about those theories, I just want Martin back with me, to be a happy family again…

---------------------------------------------------

_"Henry…"_

_"Don't kill me"_

_"Henry, what are you doing?"_

_"I love you. Don't kill me"_

Some days after, Henry came to the house, and he seemed to be slightly worried. Why did he say those strange things? What could he have done to be afraid of me killing him? I was going to ask him, that when he walked to the door.

"Door's closed" 

He opened the door, and there it was…this little shadow in the elevator. I couldn't see clearly who it was, until the person entered into the house. And there was this little boy, dressed in white, and he came into the house, stepping twice in the floor…

"I like your floor" 

When the boy said that, he smiled at me…and I knew what he was…I couldn't believe it…

---------------------------------------------------

_"I can't accept this! There is no substitute for your own child!"_

_"You don't have to accept it or even try - it's not too late to take him back!"_

_"What were you thinking?!"_

Henry and I argued about that boy. I mean, our son was still freezing, we had been 5 years without him, and he knows how much I miss him…but he brings me this…thing?! What the hell was he thinking?! 

He told me that he would do whatever I wanted, he just wanted to make me happy. But I didn't know what to do…or what to think. I was so confused…we both knew that the boy was a mecha, a fake…and I still saw him as a real child…it was confusing, but so amazing at the same time…

_"Now there are a few simple procedures we need to follow if and when **you** decide to keep David. If **you** decide to keep him…"___

So David would be **mine**? Just mine? What about him? He wouldn't love David? David's not a gift, or a new toy! He's a child…a fake one, but still a child!

"Monica... don't imprint until you're entirely sure" 

Of course I wasn't sure…at all. How could I be sure? I had just lost Martin, how could I decide if I wanted a new child?

---------------------------------------------------

_"So those pyjamas will fit you, and uh, we'll be in to check on you first thing in the morning"_

_"Dress me?"_

"You know I'm gonna say good night...while you...boys be boys" 

When we took him to sleep, David wanted me to dress him. But I was still so shocked that I couldn't deal with him at the moment. So I let Henry dress him and I got out of the room. But I watched him through the crystal door. I still was shocked, but curious…very curious. When Henry took David's shirt off, I went closer to get a better look. David seemed to notice me, because he looked at me and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day, I was drinking some coffee. And there was David. I tried to get him away, but he seemed to be following me. When I was making my bed, there he was. And when I was doing the laundry, there he was again! And it's creepy because you never hear him coming. It seemed like he had an obsession with me…

I hid him in a closet, and he didn't protest. I continued doing my laundry, and he didn't make a noise. When I was done, the house felt so quiet, that I was afraid about what might have happened to David. So I opened the closet door, and there he was, smiling as he always does.

_"Is it a game?"_

_"Yes…hide and seek. Found you. That's your bedroom…just go and play"___

He seemed to agree and he went to the room, while I continued cleaning the house.

---------------------------------------------------

I was in the bathroom, and suddenly the door opened. It was strange, because nobody was at home, nobody but me…and David.

_"Ahhh!"_

_"I found you"_

_"Out! Out! Get outta here…! And close the goddamn door!"___

Why did he do that? Maybe because he thought we were still playing "Hide and Seek"? 

---------------------------------------------------

We were having dinner (pasta, specifically), and we were all silent. While Henry and I were eating, David was just sitting in the table, with no food. But he had a plate, a fork, a spoon and a glass. While we were eating, David seemed to be imitating all our movements, like he was trying to eat. And I felt kinda awkward. But when I was eating, some pasta was in the border of my mouth. David saw it, and started laughing. We were took off guard. His laugh seemed so real…so contagious that Henry and I started laughing. We laughed for a while, and then we fell silent.

---------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I tucked David in the bed, where Martin used to sleep. I put on the pyjama on him, and he lied down. His eyes were still open, looking straight ahead. Maybe that was the way he slept. And I remembered Martin's face on his coffin…and my mind switched between my son and this little boy lying in his bed…I remembered all the love I had to give. I knew it wouldn't be the same, but I still needed someone…or somebody to fill the empty love gap I had…and there was someone: David. So I decided it. I'll imprint him…

---------------------------------------------------

_"Is it a game?"_

_"Now, I'm gonna read some words, and…uh...they won't make any sense, but I want you to listen to them anyway. And...look at me all the time. Can you do that?"_

_"Yes, Monica"_

The next day, I started imprinting David. He sat down, smiling innocently, as if we were playing a game. I followed all the procedures, and I said the activation words…

_"All right…I wonder if I did that right…I don't-"_

_"What were those words for, Mommy?"_

I surprised a lot when he called me that. I looked up at him, and I saw his face. His innocent, mecha-like smile had faded, and he had a serious, surprised look on his face…what had happened?

_"What did you call me?"_

_"Mommy"_

_"Who am I, David?"_

_"You are my Mommy"_

And he hugged me. I was so surprised in how real and human he looked, his hug was so loving. But it felt good…and I hugged him back. Now he's my little child…

---------------------------------------------------

One night, Henry and I were preparing to go to a party. 

_"You smell lovely. I love it when you wear this stuff"_

_"Will you still love me when it's all gone?"_

_"No"_

_"Wha...stop it!"_

_"But we can get married again and begin with a fragrance that's not in such short supply"_

Silly man. He knows how much I love that perfume…

Henry and I got out of the room, and we saw David. I asked him to join us to the hall, and he just stayed there. I almost fell down, due to my shoe, and Henry was complaining on how tight his tie was. And we began talking about David. I was so happy because he tried so hard to please us, especially with the coffee he makes every morning! He had such a way to make it!

"And it's creepy. You can never hear him coming. He's just always there" 

_"He is only a child"_

_"Monica, he's a toy"_

_"He's a gift, from you"_

Yes. David was a gift. And I was thankful for having him, because he tried so hard to make us happy…

Suddenly, he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"David! When we leave, all the doors and windows will go smart, so you can't leave your room, but, if you'd like...oh, I put way too much on"

I noticed a very strong smell of perfume, and I thought that maybe I had put too much on…that was until I noticed that the smell came from upstairs…

"Do I smell lovely?" 

Oh, my God…Had David used my perfume? I went upstairs to be sure… and I saw the empty bottle lying on the dresser, with some drops of perfume around it…I felt sad, it was my favourite perfume. But I couldn't blame David…he just tried to be nice, right? Then he reached out to me and kneeled down beside me, putting his head on my lap and looking at me with his innocent blue eyes.

_"Mommy? Will you die?"_

_"Well...one day, David...Yes, I will"_

_"I'll be alone"_

_"Don't worry yourself so"_

_"How long will you live?"_

It was so confusing…why was he asking that? I didn't know. But I told him I'd probably live for fifty years…how ironic. Nobody knows how much will a person live…

"I love you, Mommy. I hope you never die. Never" 

I agreed, cluelessly. Poor innocent boy…he's so young…how could he understand the death?

---------------------------------------------------

_"His name is Teddy. Teddy, this is David"_

_"Hello, Teddy"_

_"Hello, David"_

_"David, Teddy is a Super-Toy, and I know you'll take good care of each other"_

I gave David a Teddy bear, a Supertoy that belonged to my son, Martin. I thought that David might need somebody to play with, and Teddy would perfectly fill that need.

---------------------------------------------------

One day, I was in the kitchen making some lunch, and the telephone rang. I was going to get it, but David took it first, and looked at me. 

_"Look what I can do!_ (Operator's voice) _Hello...?"_

David looked really funny doing that, and I laughed.

_"Hah...Yes?"_

_"_(Operator's voice) _Mrs. Swinton, could you hold a moment? I have an urgent call from your husband"_

An urgent call…from Henry? It must be really serious, because he rarely calls me from the office…I told David to give me the phone, but he didn't. Then Henry spoke on the phone, and I told David to go and play with Teddy, Henry got slightly angry, and David finally gave me the phone.

_"Hello? Henry? What is it? Wha...What? When? Oh god..."___

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. Henry gave the most wonderful news…I didn't expect it…Martin had come back!

*****************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ My first chapter is done…what do you think? Chapter 2 and 3 coming soon! Please leave a review!_


	2. Return, Sibling Rivalry and Runaway

***Chapter 2: Return, Sibling Rivalry and Runaway***

The day after, the doctors brought Martin to my house. He was still unconscious, but alive. David seemed to notice all the noise, so he came where I was…

_"David? The most wonderful thing in the whole world has happened. This is Martin…this is my son"_

I showed my son to David, and he was serious…very serious…and I thought…what would happen to David, now that Martin is back? 

---------------------------------------------------

Martin and David seemed to get along, until I saw them in Martin's room. It looked like they were making a contest or something like that…

_"Come Teddy! Come!"_

_"Mommy! Mommy!"_

_"Are they torturing you, Teddy?"_

They seemed to be bothering Teddy, because he ran to me asking for help. I took him, and walked out of the room. 

---------------------------------------------------

I was in the kitchen, and David was helping me to organize the pills in a container. Then Martin came over.

_"Okay. Then you gotta put the green ones…"_

_"Read to us?"_

_"Hey...let's see. Oh, yes…"_

_"David's going to love it"_

Martin asked me to read "Pinocchio" to them. So we went on a boat…and I read the book.

"As soon as the show was over, the showman went into the kitchen, where the whole sheep, which he was preparing for supper, was roasting on a slowly turning spit in the furnace. When he saw that there was not enough wood to finish roasting it, he called Harlequin and Pulcinella and said, 'Bring me in Pinocchio! You will find him hanging on a nail. He is made of nice dry wood and I'm sure he will make a nice fire for my roast"

When I read that, I could have sworn I saw a frightened look on David's face…but I didn't know why…

---------------------------------------------------

_"Exactly...oh, work has become so silly…Does he eat?"_

_"__I'm not sure__"_

_"__You're not supposed to do that__"_

We were in the dining room having lunch, and talking about one friend of ours, Josephine. When Henry said that thing about eating, I turned to David, who was trying to eat some spinach…I was scared, I didn't know if he could eat…

"David, what are you doing? David?!" 

He continued eating, even when I asked him to stop. I saw Martin eating too, and I knew that Martin was provoking him to eat…

_"Martin, put the fork down. Put it down now!"_

_"Stop. Stop, David. Will you stop?"_

_"__David?! Stop it. Martin you're provoking him. OK?__"_

When David stopped, his face seemed to loosen, exposing some metallic parts of his face…it was horrible! But I was so scared that all I could think was in taking him to be fixed…

---------------------------------------------------

When we arrived to Cybertronics, David was taken by some technicians who were going to fix him. I stayed with him all the time, and I was afraid he could suffer. But David took my hand and smiled at me.

"It's OK, Mommy. It doesn't hurt!" 

Okay, it didn't hurt. But I was still worried about him. Maybe because I felt like he was my son…

I went outside with Henry and Martin. I was so confused…I didn't know what to think…or what to do.

_"Monica..."_

_"No! I just have to..."_

I knew he wanted to leave David there, but I didn't let him talk…

---------------------------------------------------

David was finally fixed and we went back home. Everything was fine, at least that's what we thought. One night, Henry and I were sleeping when I heard him screaming David's name. I opened my eyes, and I gasped when I saw David in front of me, with a pair of scissors in his hands. He was trying to cut something near me, I didn't know what, but I felt slightly scared. And Henry shook David violently…

_"Why did you do that?! Why did you do that…?! Talk to me! David…god damn it, talk to me, David! Why did you do that, David?! Why did you do that?! Tell me WHY-DID-YOU-"_

_"Henry, what are you doing - you're hurting him! Henry, let him go! Henry, you're hurting him! You're hurting him! You…DON'T BREAK HIM!!"_

I was worried because Henry might break David, he was shaking the poor little one so violently…but suddenly, I felt a slight pain in my eye…

_"Oh my god, I think I cut my eye"_

_"Let me see"_

_"Oh god, I think it's bleeding!"_

I went to wash out my eye, and when I went back to my room, David wasn't there. And I was wondering…why did he do that? I couldn't understand…

---------------------------------------------------

The day after, was Martin's birthday. We organized a party for him, and we invited all his friends, who were hanging out near the pool. Henry and I were organizing everything, and we talked about what happened last night…Henry thought that David tried to harm me…

_"It's normal for little boys to feel jealous and competitive. Martin's only been home a month and...it's normal for brothers to challenge each other. He...he was playing a game, he made a mistake, and he - he's practically human"_

_"That's not how he looked holding the knife"_

_"Scissors"_

_"It was a weapon"_

How silly! Why did he think David was trying to hurt me? I knew he wouldn't do that. But he told me that we shouldn't risk our lives, especially Martin's, by keeping him. But I didn't want to take David back to Cybertronics…I didn't want him to be destroyed…

"Think about this. If he was created to love, then it's reasonable to assume he knows how to hate. And if pushed to those extremes, what is he really capable of?"

Good question. Anyways, I didn't think that David hated us…but what if Henry was right? What could David be capable to do?

---------------------------------------------------

We were organizing the presents, when I heard Martin screaming…I looked around, and there was David…apparently pulling Martin to the pool! And they drowned in the water…I was so scared…

_"Let me go! Mom! Mom! Mommmmmmmm!"_

_"Henry!"_

We reached the pool, and Henry rescued Martin. He was unconscious, and wasn't breathing…

_"Oh my...God! He's not breathing...he's not breathing! Come on, breathe!"_

_"Come on...come on, man...Martin! Take a breath...cough it up! Thatta boy, that's a great boy!"_

_"Oh...thank God...thank God…thank God!"_

_"Call Frazier-tell him what happened! Get him outta there!"_

---------------------------------------------------

We took Martin and David inside, and Henry talked to me, insisting in taking David back to Cybertronics. I wasn't sure, but I started worrying about Henry's question… so I went to Martin's bedroom, where David was writing. When he saw me, he hugged me.

_"Hey David?"_

"Mommy! Mommy!" 

_"David, wait. I need to speak to you for a minute, okay?"_

_"Okay"_

He sat down, and I went to the table where I found some papers written by him…

_"My dear Mommy, How are you really, do you love me as much -"___

_"Dear Mommy, I love you and Daddy and the sun is shining -"___

_"Dear Mommy, Teddy's helping me to write to you. I love you and Teddy -"___

_"Darling Mommy, I'm your one and only son and I love you so much that some times -"___

_"Dear Mommy, you're really my mommy and I hate Teddy -"___

_"Darling Mommy, guess how much I love -"___

_"Dear Mommy, I'm your little boy, not Teddy, and I love you but Teddy -"___

_"Dear Mommy, this is a letter to you just to say how much how ever so much -"_

Some tears came from my eyes…he was trying to show me how much he loved me, and I had to take him back to that horrible place…I felt so sad…so miserable…so ashamed of myself.

_"Um, hey David, I was thinking that we could go for a drive tomorrow in the country. You and me. What do you say?"_

_"And Teddy?"_

_"Yeah, and Teddy"_

_"Thank you Mommy! Thank you so much!"_

He hugged me again, and I sighed, relieved. A drive…what a merciful lie for this little, innocent boy…

---------------------------------------------------

We drove in the road, way to Cybertronics. I wasn't sure yet about taking him to be destroyed…because I loved him. Okay, he's a robot, but he looks so real…I felt so bad for David, and for myself, that some tears came from my eyes…

"Are those happy tears?" 

No, they weren't. But how could I tell him that? He started asking me questions, and I didn't know what to answer, I was so confused, so sad…

I saw a sign with the Cybertronics logo, and I knew we were close. But I wasn't strong enough to take him there…so I took another road, and we ended on the woods.

---------------------------------------------------

When we arrived, David took the blanket and put it on the floor. That was the moment to tell him…

"David, listen. Now, you won't understand the reasons, but I…I have to leave you here" 

_"Is it a game?"___

How innocent. He thought we were going to play a game…but I told him the truth.

"I'm not coming back, David, you...you'll have to be here by yourself" 

His sad face told me he had realized the truth. And he pleaded and cried…it was so sad…I felt horrible…

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, Mommy, please, no...no, please no Mommy no, no Mommy...Mommy, no! I'm sorry I broke myself! I'm so sorry I cut your hair off and I'm oh so sorry I hurt you, and I hurt Martin, and I hurt Henry! And I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't go, please, Mommy! Don't! Mommy…! MOMMY…!"

I was so shocked that I thought about taking him back home, but I knew that I couldn't, and I didn't have the strength to take him to Cybertronics. But I had to throw him there…I mean, I had to, I didn't intend to, but there was Henry, and Martin…at least I could give him a chance to survive…

_"Now, listen…look. Look! Take this, alright? Take this. And don't let anyone see how much it is. Now look…don't go that way, alright? Look! Don't look at me, look! Don't go that way, alright? Go anywhere but that way, or they'll catch you! Don't ever let them catch you! Listen…stay away from Flesh Fairs, away from where there are lots of people! Stay away from all people! Only others like you, only Mecha are safe!"___

_"Why do you want to leave me? Why do you want to leave me??!"_

His pleading and his crying were so convincing that I felt like crying…he didn't want to stay there, I knew that.

"I'm sorry I'm not real, if you let me I'll be so real for you!" 

That phrase tore my heart in two…he loved me that much…but I had to go, otherwise it would be harder for me…so I did. I dumped him on the woods…

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the world!" 

I quickly entered into the car and closed the door, but he tried to open it, reluctant to stay there. I drove away from there, leaving him behind…I still could see his reflection on the rear mirror…I was obsessed. I felt like I had committed a crime…**I had thrown my own son away…**and I would never forgive myself for that…

---------------------------------------------------

That night, when I arrived home, I told Henry that I had left David. He must have seen the tears in my eyes, because he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Monica" he said "I'm so sorry…"

I knew he pushed me to dump David, but it wasn't his fault. He just wanted to protect us, but he didn't make the right decision telling me to leave David…

"It's alright. I forgive you" I said.

---------------------------------------------------

I went to my room, and burst into tears. I missed David so much, but I knew that it had to be done. I loved him very much, but everything went so wrong… 

I knew that we had to continue our lives, with or without David. We had Martin, our son, our real son…but David stayed in my memory…and he would always haunt me…until the last day of my life…

****************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ Well…I hope you liked this chapter. Let me tell you something…did you read the letters David wrote to Monica? Those letters appeared in the movie, but not all of them, so I read Brian Aldiss's "Supertoys Last All Summer Long" and I obtained the rest of the letters. Okay, I covered here from Martin's coming back home to Monica dumping David in the woods…what will happen next? Check out Chapter 3, and don't forget to leave a review!_


	3. Death and an one day return

**_Author's Note: _**_This is the last chapter, and it was the hardest to do, because what could have happened when Monica died? How did she go back with David for one day? The answers don't appear in the movie, so I had to make it up with my own ideas…I hope you'll like what I did…_

***Chapter 3: Death and an one-day return***

Forty-seven years had passed since I saw David for the last time. I could still remember his innocent, sad face when I dumped him…what had happened to him? I just knew from Dr. Hobby that he'd been in Cybertronics for a little time, and then he disappeared without trace…

I'm now dying, and it's difficult for me to recognize the people who were around me…Henry and Martin were by my side, and the mecha nurses were always walking around…

I didn't care too much about the nurses, doctors and the other people close to me, I was just thinking about what was happening to me…I was dying…and I remembered the day when David asked me how long would I live…fifty years…I almost made it…with 3 years of difference…

And David…was he still alive? I couldn't help it, but I thought of him…and all the guilt and sadness came back…I regretted leaving him in that place…if he had stayed with us, everything would have been different…

Suddenly, all my strength was fading away, and my eyes started closing…I could see Henry and Martin close to me…just one breath, and I'm gone…I felt like floating in the room, and when I looked down, I saw Martin crying in my lap, and Henry trying to hide his tears…

I continued floating, and I saw my hands, they were semi-transparent and pale like jellyfish, and I tried to touch my body, but I couldn't. So this is how being dead feels like…

And I thought of David…I heard his soft voice calling my name…

"Mommy…Mommy…Mommy…"

Everything faded, getting black. I couldn't see anything at all…but his voice was still there…guiding me…

"Mommy…"

And I saw him…he's still alive! And I heard another voice, this was different from David's.

"David's alive, and he wants you back…you can be with him, if you really want to. Go to him, Monica…he's just getting close to you this instant"

So I did. And I saw it. A spark. A light as bright as daylight covered me…and I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

Now I'm waking up…and I'm in my bedroom. What happened? I have no idea. But when I opened my eyes, there was David, smiling at me…with his sweet smile, that I had mourned for my whole life…

_"I found you"_

_"Hi"_

Finding David made me so happy…whatever had happened, it brought him back to me. But I felt so light-headed, so sleepy…I must've slept for ages…

_"I must've dozed off. How long have I-"_

_"Would you like some coffee? Just the way you like it?"___

He didn't answer my question, but I didn't care, all that mattered was that he was with me. He remembered I liked the coffee he used to make me every morning, and offered me one. And I needed some extra energy to wake up, because I was still sleepy. So I agreed.

"Yeah, I'd love a coffee. It'll wake me up" 

He prepared the coffee and brought it to me. When I took a sip of it, it tasted just as the coffee he used to prepare. He hadn't forgotten how I liked it.

_"You never forget how, do you?"_

_"No. I never forget"_

I was happy for that. He didn't forget anything important to me.

I wonder what day is it. I didn't know, because I had no clue about how long had I been sleeping…maybe days…or months…or years? I was slightly confused.

_"I must be a little confused. What day is it?"_

_"It is…today!"_

So it's today. Well, I must have taken a very long nap. Whatever.

---------------------------------------------------

It was a great day, the best of my life. David and I did a lot of things, we had so much fun together…somehow, I felt good. There was no sadness, no grief, no problems…nothing seemed to bother us…there were only David and me. And I felt like it had to be that way.

David painted some pictures for me, to show me what had happened to him since we separated. My poor little one…he had passed through so many things…just to become real for me. But now he's back with me, and I'll never leave him again…

We played with Teddy, and some other things…the day seemed to pass by very fast.

I remembered that David had never had a birthday party, so I decided he would have one. We baked a cake, and lit some candles. I saw David was really happy, and it made me happy too.

_"Now make a wish"_

_"It came true already"_

My wish came true too, David. I wanted to have you back with me…

---------------------------------------------------

The day passed by, and we climbed the stairs to my bedroom. Yes, it's bedtime. 

"I really ought to be tucking you in. Strange. Hmm...How fascinating. I can hardly keep my eyes open. I don't know what's come over me"

David tucked me in my bed, just like I used to do with him before. I feel incredibly tired, and my eyes are closing…I don't know what's happening…can you tell me, David?

"Such a beautiful day…" 

It's been a wonderful day, just being with David. I don't know what happened when I was asleep, but I don't care. As long as David was with me, everything was right…I'm slowly falling asleep, and I don't know if I'll wake up again…David was by my side, holding my hand…David…he always loved me…he loved me so much that he went to the end of the world to become real, so I would love him…

"I love you, David…I do love you…I have always loved you" 

Yes, David. I've always loved you. At the beginning I was slightly scared of you, but I learned to love you. You tried so hard to make me happy, and, even if you were a robot, you were real to me. When I left you in the woods, I felt so sad, so guilty…everything went so wrong for us…but now you're here, we're together, that's all that counts now. I've missed you so much, David…

David hugged me, and I felt in heaven. His hug was so warm, so loving, so gentle…but I'm closing my eyes now. I can't stop it. I'm falling asleep, all my strength is leaving me…my eyes closed, and everything went dark. And the last thing I saw was David…crying…I'm thankful, because he's back with me. We're together, and we always will be…

**_With these thoughts in her mind, Monica Swinton closed her eyes, falling asleep. Well…more than merely asleep. She would never open her eyes again, even if David shook her. But she was happy in her heart, because she was back with her beloved son. And when he decided to sleep, he joined her to that place where dreams are born…a place where they would be together…forever…and they would never be apart…never again._**

**The End.**

**_"Henry, did you see his face? He's, he's so real. But he's not..."_**

**_"No, he's not"_**

**_"But outside he just looks so real... like he is a child" --_**  Henry and Monica Swinton. _Artificial Intelligence._

***************************************

**_Author's Note: _**_Another fic is over! I hope you liked it, and as I always ask…would you mind leaving a review? (If I didn't ask, there'd be something VERY wrong with me!!)_

_See you later, guys! _


End file.
